Mision Rango D
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Sasuke maldecía por la estúpida misión que la vieja Tsunade le había impuesto. Pero, ¿Y si ésta era diferente? Naruto lo ayudaría. -Shonen ai, necesita ser editado-


_**.Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece._

**

* * *

**

**Mision Rango D

* * *

**

Se encontraba en una de las misiones más estúpidas que había tenido.

¿Cómo es posible que Sasuke Uchiha, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, haya acabado en una misión rango D como la de pintar una estúpida casa?

¡Ah, cierto! Era una forma de restituirse en Konoha después de haber traicionado a su aldea y haberse ido con Orochimaru. _"Empezar desde cero, Uchiha." _le había dicho la vieja Tsunade. Molesta, hipócrita y borracha vieja.

El asunto, también era, ¿Por qué aceptaba todas esas cosas? Cierto. Naruto. Esa era su razón, no quería volver a defraudarlo. ¿Sólo eso? No, además no quería perderlo. Quería estar cerca de él todo el tiempo que sea posible, amarlo, sentirlo y así ¿quién sabe? convertirse en los mejores ninjas de Konoha. No, esperen, ya eran los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Bueno lo único que les quedaba era envejecer juntos.

Pero la otra pregunta, era: ¿Por qué Naruto estaba allí, ayudándolo a pintar? Él era un Chounnin. El tendría otros tipos de misiones. Pero claro, Naruto dijo que lo ayudaría a restituirse y en todas las misiones estúpidas que le pusieran, así terminaría más rápido.

Pero todo resultaba completamente al revés. Sasuke se distraía viendo a Naruto trabajar, ya sea desde cortar el césped hasta de cuidar a un tierno animalito. Y Naruto era... Naruto. Así que el trabajo era el doble.

Sasuke se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba un pincel ya sin pintura, sobre la misma parte de pared, una y otra vez. Mirando el hermoso color con el que trabajaba... azul, azul cielo. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto ese color? Era el color de los ojos de Naruto. Esos ojos tan hermosos y cautivadores, llenos de alegría y sencillez. Pero a la vez tenían esa luz especial que hacía que todo alrededor y todo aquello donde los ojos de Naruto se posaran, brillara. Por dios, amaba esos ojos. Amaba a Naruto. Y se había convertido en un adolescente cursi. Maldito Naruto.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de lo pensativo que estaba Sasuke. Pintando por enésima vez en el mismo lugar. Entonces pensó en algo que podría sacar al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

—Nee, ¿Sasuke? —dijo Naruto mirándolo con el pincel en la mano lleno de pintura.

Sasuke había escuchado ese sonido tan maravilloso y se quedó un segundo pensando ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al escuchar esa voz de ángeles? ¡Ah, cierto! Esa era la voz de Naruto. La voz que siempre lograba que olvidara en todo lo que estaba pensando para solo prestar su atención a Naruto, bueno mejor dicho prestarle más atención a Naruto. Luego se dio la vuelta para preguntarle al rubio qué quería.

—¿Qué quieres Do…—pero no pudo terminar la frase, Naruto le había pintado la punta de la nariz con el pincel que tenía en la mano. Y se estaba destornillando de la risa.

—¡Qué gracioso te ves baka, Dattebayo! —Naruto había cerrado los ojos y se agarraba la panza con las dos manos. Por lo que Sasuke vio su oportunidad de vengarse.

Agarró su pincel y lo mojó en el tarro de pintura que tenía al lado. Sin previo aviso, le pinceló una de las mejillas al rubio, para después poner su típica sonrisa de suficiencia en su perfecta cara.

—Dime, usuratonkachi, ¿de qué te reías? —preguntó mirando a Naruto despectivamente.

—¡Ahora veras, Sasuke-teme! —gritó Naruto llevando el pincel con mas pintura hacia Sasuke. Siguieron peleando, manchándose, riendo, jugando. Hasta que los dos quedaron exhaustos tirados uno al lado del otro, llenos de pintura color azul. Cuando se levantaron se dieron cuenta que ninguno había ganado. Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Sasuke, se dio la vuelta y recostó a Naruto contra la pared, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo así no podría moverse, y sujetando sus dos manos. Naruto se revolvió enojado.

—¡Esto es trampa! —dijo indignado comenzando a hacer un berrinche.

—No, esto es trampa —Sasuke se acercó y con su nariz rozó la de su kitsune para mancharla, ya que estaba sin pintura.

Naruto sintió la leve caricia que la nariz del Uchiha le estaba proporcionando, y todo el berrinche y el enojo que estaban surgiendo se fueron al diablo. ¡Tenía a Sasuke a escasos centímetros de su cara! Corrección. Estaba itocando/i su cara y tan sólo faltaba muy poco para tocar sus labios.

Sasuke se separó un poco sonriendo, aun no sé había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había sido un impulso tocarlo con su nariz, ya que tenía las dos manos ocupadas en sujetar las manos de Naruto. Pero cuando fijó su vista en los ojos del Uzumaki que lo miraban profundamente a sus ojos negros, como preguntándole i"¿Y ahora que?"/i. Sasuke se percató de que acababa de acercarse indecorosamente hacia la cara del rubio, y eso podía interpretarse de otro modo, más en la posición en la que estaban.

¿Y qué debía hacer? Soltarlo, moverse y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido sería lo correcto. Pero el no quería eso. No. El quería otra cosa. Besarlo... besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire, besarlo y demostrarle todo lo que había sentido y sentía por él. Decirle con ese beso que lo quería, lo quería sólo para él.

Se acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez sin sonreír, mirando a los ojos de Naruto. Esperando que Naruto lo detuviera si quería, pero no lo hizo. El que se detuvo nuevamente a escasos centímetros de su boca fue él. ¿Y si después de eso su amistad/rivalidad o lo que fuese que tenían se arruinaba para siempre? ¿Si no podría volver a acercarse a Naruto nunca más? No el no podría soportarlo, ya suficiente le costó dejarlo en Konoha durante tres años. ¿Para volver y alejarlo de él nuevamente? No. No quería sentirse solo. No quería sentirse sin Naruto. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que a su propia vida.

Naruto miró expectante a su compañero delante de él. Se había decidido, lo iba a hacer y luego el muy imbécil se había detenido. Demonios ¿es que iba a besarlo o no? Él lo quería. Él quería que ese beso se lleve a cabo. Y lo llevaría a cabo de cualquier manera.

Sasuke inconscientemente había aflojado el agarre de las manos de Naruto, y éste aprovechando el descuido, agarró a Sasuke del cuello de su remera y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Al principio fue sólo un roce, los dos labios húmedos, uno sobre el otro. Después Sasuke reaccionó, y comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios junto con los de Naruto.

Los dos inexpertos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Sasuke bajó sus brazos y los pasó por la cintura de Naruto atrayéndolo más, quedando completamente pegados uno al otro, mientras que las manos de Naruto se entretenían en el pelo de Sasuke. La lengua del Uchiha rozó el labio inferior del kitsune. Naruto soltó un leve gemido, con lo que el otro aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amado. Así comenzó a explorar la cavidad del Uzumaki, juntando sus lenguas. El beso que había comenzado tímido, ahora era una muestra de amor inigualable. Se querían, se necesitaban y se estaban demostrando todo con ese beso. No había palabras que decir. Siguieron así hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron un poco de aire. Se separaron un poco, pero sus cuerpos seguían firmemente agarrados uno del otro.

Naruto sonrió, aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

—Nee, Naruto... ¿nunca dejarás de ser el Ninja numero uno cabeza hueca e impulsivo de Konoha? —preguntó Sasuke que se encontraba sonrojado al igual que el portador del Kyübi, con una sonrisa auténtica y para nada altanera. Una sonrisa de verdad, dedicada solo a su Kitsune.

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo miró con reproche.

—Por supuesto que no...—dijo mirando a los ojos de su Sasuke. Se quedaron así un buen rato en silencio, entendiendo todo lo que tenían que entender. Hasta que Naruto gritó ofendido:— ¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Vas a besarme otra vez o no?

El Uchiha sonrió. Por Kami-sama ¿Cómo iba a negarse a semejante pedido? Lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso con mucha más pasión, más desesperado y fogoso. Probablemente anticipando lo que pasaría en el departamento de Naruto Uzumaki esa misma noche.

Mañana mismo iría a lo de la vieja Tsunade a pedirle muchas más misiones rango D... si todas terminaban así. Eran las mejores misiones de todas.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Carli**, Naruto i love you _


End file.
